


The Avengers are Family: a Hawkeye Story

by ohdrey89



Series: Avengers: Age Of Drabbletron [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Bruce Banner meditates, But the Avengers don't know that, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Finds a Family, Clint Feels, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Multi, Natasha Romanov has secrets, POV Clint Barton, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts Runs Everything, Phil Coulson isn't dead, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, The avengers just live here, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, pizza dog - Freeform, tagging is fun, tony stark is a rich bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hawkeye drabble from Hawkeye's POV. </p>
<p>The Avengers move into Stark Tower, everything is good.  He finally feels like family, they have everything they could ask for, but Hawkeye knows they have something even better than all the living spaces, gadgets, pizza, and training facilities. </p>
<p>The Avengers are Family. Something Clint Barton has never had, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers are Family: a Hawkeye Story

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about this drabble, I didn't just write this now, I added a lot to it, but this is something that I had just blabbed out one morning at 4AM... like I do. It came to me I put it down, I edited it today and tada!!! Another drabble for my Age of Drabbletron series. Come on, you know that's pretty brilliant. 
> 
> I won't brag... I hope you all like this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Just establishing here and now the usual in ways of disclaimers, what everyone else knows here that the whole world knows. We are all unaffiliated from these series and its creators, other than our unswerving love for each of them. We make no profit, and seek none. We merely just wish to express ourselves entertain each other and play around with the characters for a little bit.

**The Avengers are Family: A Hawkeye Story**

 

* * *

 

It all seems second nature to us now, the Avengers. The whole team vibe, it sticks around long after New York. I mean we all have our own work, things we do to occupy ourselves between episodes of saving the world. It probably helps that Stark lets us have use of the Tower, we pretty much have free reign. Sure there are places only he can access, and we would rather not bother his staff by walking around the corporate floors but we’re usually so busy we don’t notice that underneath our floors is a whole company ticking away down there, like cogs of a machine, running and making Stark all the money to fund whatever he needs at the time. That is until a few corporate ladies get access to our private elevator and catch the Cap coming out of the shower. That’s happened more than just once. But Tony hasn’t given the whole tower to us. He has most of the upper floors, which is fair, it had his name on the side of the building, before Loki and the Chitari went to town on it. We each get our own floors, and that’s more than fair, in fact I would say that its down right generous. It’s way more than anyone has done or will ever do for me I can almost guarantee it.

There’s Cap’s floor that’s all decked out with stuff from the 40’s and 50’s. Stark thought that if he designed it that way it would help bring Cap up to speed. A starting point to make up for the time he was asleep. It helped, a little. I always tease Cap about how groovy his floor looks, that mid-century modern style looking dated. He’ll just lift his eyebrows at me and nod, no idea what I’m actually saying. You can still find him looking sadly at the city from the windows of the tower, filled with old memories of New York, of Bucky, of Peggy, when he thinks no one’s looking. No one else notices. But I do. I notice everything. I remember one night following Cap back to his floor and he put on some old vinyl records, which would have been nice if it hadn’t been, you know, jazz. Apparently when Stark went all out, he really did it well, all that old vinyl didn‘t come cheap. But I guess its worth it to see the look of ecstasy on Cap’s face whenever he does play them, I could understand it too, if jazz and golden oldies didn’t sound like a bunch of cats in heat, dying on a tin roof. Sheesh.

The Hulk’s floor is filled with things to stay calm with, water fountains, those balls that tap back and forth (those are Doc’s favorite but he tried to explain the physics behind them too me and failed miserably, there’s only one kind of physics I do understand, the physics of arrows), stress balls, even mellow jazz and bongo drums as a little joke courtesy of Stark. He also has a habit of doing early morning yoga, you know the really complicated one that only yogis in India can do, yeah he does that, naked. I saw it once when I was outside one morning, I make sure not to witness that anymore. There’s even a panic button installed for when Doc would feel as if he was going to Hulk out, the windows drop down in under three seconds so Hulk has got room to let loose, to escape. Sometimes the Hulk just needs to be let out. I can understand that, sometimes if I don’t find an exit, or a perch, I can go mad. It has an access panel to his own lab floor, fully equipped always with the latest and greatest in scientific thingamajigs, so that he can continue his research. I think Banner was more grateful for that than he cares to admit ever to Tony. While he was traveling the world, helping heal the sick, he missed being able to be, well, Dr. Banner.

Banner comes out at regularly at meal times, unlike Stark, who only comes out of his whole if he smells coffee, which the Cap makes at meal times no matter what. He obviously didn’t know how much I ran on coffee too until I took the whole half-filled carafe of coffee out of the machine, downed in a gulp and asked if there was going to be more. Cap made a horrified face and glared at me as he went through the process of refilling the coffeemaker… yeah, I need coffee like I need air Cap.

The real mystery isn’t even what Stark doesn’t give us access to, it’s Tasha’s floor. Stark outfitted Tasha’s floor with multiple security access points, blind spots, black out windows, everything else about it he let her design herself with help from Pepper, feminine touch you know. However, the floor itself is shrouded in mystery. She doesn’t let people down there, and Stark, when asked by those that dare which is mostly Darcy, just shrugs. Figures, that Tasha is nothing but secrets. A few more wouldn’t hurt. I do know her though, and I bet she has hidden finger print sensitive drawers and access panels filled with every weapon imaginable. I know her, she needs that kind of security like I need a high perch. I wish there was more that I could say about her, but I’ve learned to read more just by looking at her. Anything I know about her is instinctive, I just know. I like to think there’s not much unsaid between us, but uh… I’d be fooling myself. I’m no fool.

Thor, when he’s not in Asgard, has a floor that is covered in all things Viking, yes even the football team, although when I tried to explain football to him he just sort of chuckled and mocked the men that play it, saying that fighting would be a much simpler contest to play and ends in a merry drink with your rival. Then again to an Asgardian, sport does seem kinda redundant. It is the only sport that does appear on the TV when he’s around though so I guess that means he likes American Football. When we showed him wrestling, and Stark joked that it was fake he ended up needing to replace Thor’s TV …and a window. We don’t mention that day. Stark made sure to remove all the pro-wrestling channels. If there’s one thing you don’t do, its lie to or in front of Thor, or Cap for that matter. But I know what you’re thinking: everything Viking? That can’t look good but it’s not garish or anything. Jane actually prefers it, when she’s around with Thor. She and Darcy somehow just manage to be apart of the group, as soon as they showed up with Thor and started hanging out. The first time Jane saw Bruce, her mouth hit the floor for a full minute. No words. While its not her expertise, among the science community he’s as much of a god as Thor. The whole community thought he went nuts and ended up mumbling in a psych ward in the mountains somewhere, Jane was so glad to know that wasn’t true. She saw him Hulk out once, never judged him for a second, yeah, I like Jane. I almost thought I saw Thor get jealous when she met Bruce. But nah, Jane only has eyes for Thor. Though when Bruce is in Dr. Banner mode, Jane and he love to talk science, always drives me crazy. They love doing it during breakfast. I’m too busy trying to find my way to the coffee to form a coherent sentence let alone form theories about something as complex as what they like to talk about. I wouldn’t even try to explain it, it just makes my brain hurt.

As for Stark himself, he mostly lives in his labs, talking to Jarvis and surrounded by his robots, but when we do catch him in his rooms they’re pretty much what you expect. Greys and silvers, sleek and modern, everything ends in a classy touch. To me he’s the modern day, Don Draper. But he’s what Don Draper wishes he could be. When Tony takes a break, he and I watch Madmen and laugh knowing that Tony Stark is way cooler. Then Tasha smacks the back of my head and scolds me in Russian not the encourage him. Sometimes you walk into it and the place will be covered in wood. The next week it will be all concrete and steel. It always changes as the fashions change. Stark can afford to be the most current person in the room. Mostly setting trends. I’ve stuff in his rooms I won’t see on the street for a while. Sometimes he ends up with these weird European pieces of furniture that end up in the trash or in storage a day later. I try to convince him that there’s no point, but he makes some quip about the fact that I grew up a carnie and how would I know? I just roll my eyes. Let him spend his money, it flows like oil around him anyway.

And me? Well my floor has access points throughout it, and it has plenty of places for me to climb from. If I want to I even have a way of swinging up to the roof outside where I have my own perch, as Stark likes to call it. The bird puns never cease with Stark. I don’t mind it though, never did have much in common with humans anyway, its for the birds really. Everything else about my floor though is top notch but clean. Nothing overly ornate or gaudy, blacks greys and purples. I don‘t have much an opinion but I liked it. I guess I’m not that complicated to design for, my living space was the first floor that was finished. Somehow though, Stark managed to make each and every floor for us match exactly what we need. We even have two floors full of training equipment including two shooting ranges that are heaven. When I first moved in, with my single box of stuff and duffle bag, I found schematic plans for the venting system on top of my bed - the most luxurious bed I’ve ever slept on in my entire life - courtesy of Stark himself with a sticky note on top of them. In his scratchy writing it simply read, “have fun!” There was nothing to really unpack, so I spent the afternoon memorizing those schematics and crawling through the reinforced extra roomy ducts Stark installed on the upper floors when he repaired the place. Yeah, living here is so worth it.

We didn’t even have to pay a thing, no rent, nothing, although I tried, Tasha tried, even Bruce tried. Thor even bothered to give Stark priceless Asgardian gold, Bruce tested it, it would be enough gold to make the Stark Empire flush for ten of Tony‘s lifetimes, I tried stealing it. I swear it was a joke, I got a scar from one of Tasha’s knives to prove how funny she thought that was, well I did make her climb through some duct work and unlike me she hates that. Stark takes care of it all, well Pepper takes care of it all. She tries to manage the Avengers just like she manages Stark. We get regular check ups by Stark Industries approved doctors, and I don’t have to show up for SHIELD physicals anymore she just makes sure the results are forwarded to SHIELD, they okay it, I never have to worry about anything with Pepper around. Everyone of us have a personal schedule she has someone keep track of, sometimes it even includes publicity events, though I try to sneak out of those, and Jarvis always manages to find me, traitor. But I guess being an Avenger is enough repayment, and I should be more reasonable when it comes to talking to the press but I do hate it. SHIELD even pays us monthly for being Avengers, go figure. But Tasha and I do get paid for being SHIELD agents anyway, its like they gave us a raise basically.

We don’t even have to pay for the groceries, the fridge always full of everything we could want in way of fresh food, though we do pitch in when we do pizza nights. Stark and Bruce come out of their labs, Tasha shows up from wherever she’s hiding, in the Tower or abroad. Thor comes down from Asgard, and Jane comes along with Darcy. I never understand how she knows, but she always says she gets a text from Stark. How he knows I have no idea stuck in his lab cave, but I suppose since its his tower nothing happens without his knowledge. Everyone stops what they’re doing for pizza night, I‘ve even had to sneak out of a hospital, injured, to make it. They’re my favorite times, I’ve never missed one ever, even when we’re fighting we still all come together to have pizza night. It starts with pizza, turns into movies where we try to catch Cap up with all the pop culture we possibly can in one night, and those that stay up which is usually all of us, except the Cap, try to out drink Thor. It’s impossible but we all make an attempt at it. The hangovers are sometimes incredible but the memories are worth it. We usually make Jarvis take pictures and of course our drunken behavior is recorded so we can play back the footage the next day and feast upon what Thor would call our revelry. Stark has all pictures displayed in frames around the main Avengers floor, where there is the biggest kitchen I‘ve ever seen as well as the home theater for pizza nights. It’s strange how it feels like I have a family, for the first time. I try not to think on that too much. Leftovers from my carnie days: don’t get too comfortable. I always have an exit strategy, even when I’m home.

But when I’m flinging popcorn into Thor’s mouth from my perch on the back of the chair with Tasha curled up in the chair underneath me, while Tony recites Star Wars word for word to both Bruce’s and Steve’s protests before Darcy snarks about Leia’s metal bikini, it feels as close to Home and Family as anything has or ever could. There’s a special place deep inside where I think my heart is supposed to be that twinges a little. You know that place where nostalgia makes you tear, and sappy love songs make you wish you had someone to sing to as you cook for them, yeah that place. There’s even people we miss, like old relatives, Bucky for Tasha and Cap, my brother, Frigga, Howard Stark, even Dr. Banner’s ex, we all miss someone and that binds us. A wall has pictures of them all with the biggest one of them all, the loss that bound us together as a team, Phil Coulson, in the center, and around that are memories of us. It’s a way to say that yeah we’ve lost people but we’ve got each other. Just like a family.

I forgot to mention Pizza Dog, he’s curled up in Dr. Banner’s lap during movie nights, sound asleep, trying to make me jealous that someone else is rubbing his ear, but he just makes himself comfortable with everyone. He’s got the cushiest arrangement of all, there’s a bed, bones and toys for him on every floor. Regular vet visits that Tony pays for even though he’s my damn dog and I can pay for his own visits. Everyone has fun with him, Cap takes him to the park to have a friend close by while he people watches and draws. He denies it but I think he takes Pizza Dog there to attract the girls, no woman can deny the cuteness that is Pizza Dog. Not even Tasha, she cuddles him when she thinks no one’s looking. Central park is still Cap’s favorite place, I asked why once, he says its because no matter how much New York changes, Central Park is always the same, I know what he means for once. Thor and Pizza Dog wrestle, I know you’re worried about it but there’s nothing that dog loves more than biting into those giant forearms. Dr. Banner’s place is where he catches an afternoon nap, his head in Banner‘s lap while he meditates. He’ll sometimes sit next to the Doc and stare at nothing until Banner looks at him and that always makes Banner laugh. He runs with Tasha. He watches Tony while he works and goes down to the lab to tell Tony that its meal time, barking until he has Tony‘s attention. Cap doesn’t even bother telling Jarvis to remind Tony to eat anymore. Pizza Dog prefers seeing us eat all together. I know his ploy though. He gets more table scraps that way. And me? Well he and I usually sleep together at night, I take him on his bathroom walks. Everyone disappears when its time to do that with him. I take him to dog parks and take care of him when he’s sick (no one but me has that job either though Cap will stand around worried over him when he is sick) and if I’m shooting arrows I have special tennis ball attachments Tony made just for him that he runs to fetch. We even give him a pizza entirely to himself. Yeah, this dog has got it good.

There’s a kid named Spider-man they want to bring onto the team. Would bringing him in affect our chemistry as a group? He’s young, I don’t know if any of us want to babysit. Though from the youtube footage Tony showed me he’s pretty awesome by himself, we could use his kind of awesome to help fight, but I wonder if he’d not want to join up with us, not the other way around. I could understand that its not fun being the outsider when faced with a tight knit group like us. But no one wants to think of that right now. Cap always the leader says that we’ll all agree on it as a group when the time comes, Fury and SHIELD will not decide for us. None of us want to mess with this good thing we got, especially on movie nights. I sigh in bliss as Tony plays Return of the Jedi. Life is pretty good, and I really wouldn’t have this any other way.

It makes me happy to be with them all, to be an Avenger, and for once, I’m not looking for an exit. When I hear Tasha sigh and settle into the plush soft cushion of the chair, as the over-extended credits of Empire Strikes Back scroll by - and I know her better than the other Avengers - I think she sort of feels it too. For once, we let go, relax, and trust that we don’t need to second guess those around us, or where we are, thinking we might be double-crossed or that the place might be raided at any point in time. Both of us finally get to have a haven, a place where we can just be. It’s nice, for once. But I think we both know we’re wondering how long it will last, as Tasha will look up to me with a smile. I know everyone wonders about us as we feel stray gazes fall on us when we interact in front of everyone, but me and Tasha have always been me and Tasha. We’ve done most things together, even sex, but we’re just really close. There’s no word or definition to say what we are, we’re just there to be what each other needs at that time. She knows that sometimes if I’m staring at the center of that wall, its because the emptiness hurts a little too much. I’ll be thinking of Phil. He was never Coulson to me, always Phil. I miss him too damn much. Without the Avengers, I don’t know where I’d be. But it wouldn’t have been good. Nothing is ever good without Phil around, except this. The Tower, the Avengers, my family.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was something, wasn't it? I tried to put Clint Barton's voice in my head as much as possibly could. *shrug* I tried. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are necessary, feed the writers food at your own risk.


End file.
